


The One Where Stevonnie Asks Sadie Out

by CaptainJZH



Series: Cloud 'Vonnie [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Future Fic, Holodeck Character, Holodecks/Holosuites, Other, Permafusion Stevonnie, Post-Canon, Romance, Roommates, Sitcom, but they're a hologram basically, studio audience - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: The Stevonnie Show has a new and exciting development: Stevonnie has a crush on their roommate Sadie!
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli & Stevonnie (Steven Universe), Sadie Miller/Stevonnie
Series: Cloud 'Vonnie [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140194
Kudos: 7





	The One Where Stevonnie Asks Sadie Out

_ Live from the cloudscape inside the Temple, it’s The Stevonnie Show! _

Applause filled Stevonnie’s ears as they entered their apartment, waving to Sadie in the kitchen. Stevonnie wore a suit and tie for “work,” down at the “office” — Stevonnie hadn’t put much thought in what their job was in this world.

“Hey, ‘Von. How was work?”

“Business-y,” they said, loosening their tie. “Anyway, I was...uh... Just wondering…” Stevonnie blushed a little, stumbling over their words.

“Yeah?’

“I was wondering if you wanted anything from the coffee shop!” Stevonnie asked.

“Uh, sure. Could you grab me a donut? Surprise me!” Sadie said with a smile.

Stevonnie nodded and left, their cheeks still red.

\---

“Lapis!” Stevonnie said, running up the counter at the coffee shop. “Lapis, I need help.”

“In more ways than one,” Lapis remarked as she cleaned a glass.

“Lapis, this is serious.”

“Dang, what’s up?”

“I’m… I have a crush on Sadie.”

“On  _ Sadie?”  _ Lapis asked, surprised.

“Yeah, I have a crush on my roommate. I’m not very imaginative here.”

Lapis chuckled at that. “Well ‘Von, you live with her. You might as well tell her. Who knows, maybe you’ll get lucky and you’ll live happily ever after.”

“Thanks, Lapis,” Stevonnie said, leaving the store.

"No prob, Bob," Lapis chuckled.

"It's Stevonnie!" the fusion called out from the nonexistent street.

\---

“So, uh, would you wanna go on a date? With me?”

“Of course I would!” Sadie proclaimed, tackling Stevonnie into a hug. “I always thought you were a cutie.”

Stevonnie was blushing again.

“Actually, uh, I wouldn’t mind if our ‘date’ started today...” they said, realizing their bodies were incredibly close.

“I wouldn’t mind either,” Sadie said with a sly grin. Her lips suddenly met Stevonnie’s, causing the audience to erupt into cheers.

Stevonnie was loving their life amongst the clouds, that was for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to E350tb once again!


End file.
